bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rex Michaels
Richard (Rex) Michaels () is a Human living in Karakura Town. He is a student at Karakura High School, where he attends classes with his best friend Ryohei Takeshi, and Sachi Hayashibara . He is also the son of Anthony Michaels and Linda Michaels. Appearance Rex is a muscular 5'9" African American male with orange eyes and a buzz cut that has a small part on the right side. He also has a mole on the right side of his right eye. He wears the standard uniform at school, with it being unbuttoned, and the sleeves rolled up. He carries a black laptop bag across his shoulder. Outside of school, he wears a black tanktop with an orange jacket, and black pants with orange stripes going across his knees,along with orange sneakers with black stripes on them. He also wears a coal black ring with an orange gem on his right middle finger, which his grandfather gave him. Personality Rex puts on an exterior of being a tough guy,but is really a good guy at heart, and tries to help out ..in his own sort of way, though sometimes it comes off as either useless or agressive. He is a "live and let live" kind of guy, and tries to be patient,but fails most of the time. He's somewhat outgoing and enjoys meeting new people. He hates it when he finds himself being left out because he can't help, and usually masks this with false arrogance (which he realizes is hypocritical). When he isn't fighting, he's usually hanging out with Ryohei, and Matsuda at the gym, eating at a restaurant, walking around town, at the park, or at the library. He is an "A" student, and really cares about his scholastics , as he plans to be a world renowned doctor. If he gets anything less than a "B", he will confront the teacher that graded it. Rex really is a "live, and let live" kind of person ,but if he sees anything wrong, he'll step in and take action without thinking of a plan. This usually causes him to get into a lot of fights with the thugs, and delinquents, as shown when he had stopped Kohaku from harming Matsuda. Though he helps others out, his rough exterior (glare) usually scares most people away, so he doesn't really talk to a lot of people except for a few friends. Rex is shown to like all types of food, and can eat anything without worrying about his weight. He really enjoys his health, as he's shown enjoying working out at the local gym. He also enjoys Don Kanonji'sshow, Ghost Bust (ぶら霊, Bura Tama.) '', but won't admit it. He also like giving people nicknames, because he enjoys their reaction as shown when he calls Ryohei "Scar face".' He detest perverts and all pervy things, because he doesn't know how to deal with it, and usually gets flustered. He also dislikes arrogant people. He gets disappointed when he wants to help out, but is ignored, refused, or cast off as unwanted and useless. He also dislikes styrofoam, liars, perverts, and the name "Sparky" , a name Ryohei calls him, with a passion. Plot in Bleach B.O.T.K The Arrival of the New Transfer Student arc On an airplane, Rex is smacked by his father who tells him to that they're in Japan , and to wake up and get off the plane. Rex then looks around to see that he was the last passenger on. As he gets off with his bags, he find his father walking ahead of him into the airport. Inside , They find their chauffer, who welcomes them with a smile, before driving them to their new house, and making small talk with Anthony. An hour later , Rex awoke to a flash, only to see his father conspicuously stuffing a camera in his pocket. When confronted his father about it, Anthony lied as he got out of the car ,before telling him that Rex's mom needed to see .because she's been texting nonstop; provng that he took a picture of Rex sleeping. When Rex sees his new house,and his father walking up the driveway, he remarks with a simple "wow". As the chauffer hands Rex his bags, he warns him to be careful, and that a lot of strange things have been happening lately. When Rex inquires about this, tthe driver tells him how buildings would crash out of the blue, how citizens would just go missing, and even sightings of ghosts. Before he could say anything else, is father invites him to check out the new house, to which Rex does. As he walks into the house, he remarks how it even has "that new house smell". He was about to say more before he tripped over the floor that was a little higher than the walk in area, to which his father laughs. When Rex remarks how he was going to get some rest, his father tells him no, and that it's the time difference. He goes on to explain how in Delaware it's 4am while in Karakura Town, it's 4pm. His father then invites him to check out the pool in the back with him, to which Rex says he'd rather walk around town. While walking around, Rex was near Karakura Community Park when he bumped into Kohaku, and his two friends. When Kohaku told rex to watch where he was going, Rex said no. This lead to a short fight between Rex and Kohaku, in which Kohaku was knocked out. When Kohaku's two friends saw this they grabbed a steel pipe and a bat and attacked Rex. Rex was about to get hit with the pipe when Ryohei stepped in , and beat up the two attackers. After Ryohei helps him up, he invites Rex to come to the karate classes he holds at Karakura High School. Rex doesn't give an answer ,but instead thanks him and parts ways. When he returns home ,he finds Anthony sleeping in the pool, to which he becomes frustrated. Later on that night when Rex is sleeping on the couch, his father wakes him up and tells him that he starts classes at Karakura High School the following week. On the first day of school, Rex is walking around the hallways when Prinicpal Oyama calls him into his office and tells him that he'll be assigned a guide to help him become adjusted with the new school. After that ,he leaves the office and looks around for his class, 3-2, before getting frustrated and finally asking directions from a man up ahead. When he asks the man for directions, the man looks surprised before asking Rex if he can see him, and pointed to the chain on his chest, revealing that he was a Plus . The teen looks confused before asking if the chain was part of the uniform, to which the plus shakes his head hopelessly , and floats past the teen, and phasing through a wall. This causes Rex to jump back in shock, before he bumps into Sachi, unknowingly. The latter reveals that she can see can see and hear Pluses too when she tells him to pull out a cellphone or something the next time he sees a Plus, or people will think he's crazy. Sachi then leads Rex to the classroom where they take their seats. A few minutes after Ms.Ochi starts talking Ryohei walks in and throughout his banter with the teacher, reveals he's acutally Rex's guide,much to the latter's surprise. Ryohei then takes a seat next to the teen and starts talking to him, which causes Ms.Ochi to call them up to the front of class, and as punishment makes them hold two textbooks in their hands for the rest of class. When the lunchbell rings , Ryohei leads Rex up to the roof. When they open the door ,Rex sees Sachi and greets her, to which Ryohei questions how they know each other,to which Sachi explains what happened. When Rex's stomach grumbles, Ryohei gives a smug look at him before lightly punching him in the thigh. When the two are about to fight Sachi suggest that they hurry up, because lunch ends in fifteen minutes, which Rex thanks her, and heads to the cafeteria. Powers & Abilities Stentor Stentor, the spiritual entity created by the Soul King,is a part of Rex's soul, that dwells within the ring his grandfather gave him. He is very muscular ,and has orange-ish bronze skin with long dreadlocks that trail off into lightning. In his actual height, he stands about 150ft, which contributes to his self confidence. He wears a white robe made of lightning, that covers the right part of his chest. On his left chest there's black spiral tattoos that run down his left arm. Not much is known about Stentor except he has been passed from generation to generation to the new bearer. ] Stentor tends to be very arrogant and calls Rex "boy" , much to the teen's frustration, and this often leads to arguments between the two. Though he tends to be arrogant towards Rex , he is also shown to be caring of him. As he has assisted and possibly saved the unknowing teen on many occasions. He hates being be called "flashy brat" and often will ignore Rex if called upon this way, even if they are in danger. He likes spicy food and is very knowledgeable, and will tease Rex by calling him "ignorant child". He often acts as Rex's voice of reason , especially when he's in a crisis. He is also fond of tests and pranks and therefore will often put Rex through spur of the moment tests, either to just get a reaction , or to actually reveal something about himself. He is brutally honest, and knows Rex's innermost secrets, and isn't afraid to bring them up. Techniques ] *'Heaven's Right Arm:'This activates when Rex calls out to Stentor, and He in the form of orange electricity, starts flowing up Rex's right arm from the ring. This ability allows him to deal a powerful punch ,that when it connects,sends a ripple of electricity that can moderately damage hollow and most shinigami and arrancar, somewhat damage lieutenants,menos,and espada 7 and lower, but not even scratch an Espada 6 to 0 ,and captains. He can use this ability up 4 times a day, before Stentor goes back into the ring. He can also focus his energy into cables to electrocute. *'Heaven's Gift:' While Heaven's Right arm is activated, he can press his coated hand against a (small)wound and heal it. This takes half of his energy, and also counts as one of his punches. *'Pulse:' When Rex says this, He utilizes Stentor's lightning to propel him so that he run faster or jump higher than normal humans. This doesn't count as one of his punches. {{Clear